


You’re Not Going to Make It

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never written action before this. This is embarrassing. Please don’t kill me o.o;<br/>Also, Thanks to SmileDesu and my husband for being there in my moments of utter self-doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Not Going to Make It

Day 22: In battle, side-by-side

The battle had been going on for a couple of hours already, and Tony was on watch and assist duty, surveying the streets for new threats and blasting off enemies when one teammate or another was in a tight spot. He had just finished blasting three humanoid robots that were keeping Widow under heavy fire when Steve’s voice came in over the comm. line.

“Team, anyone, need backup here…” 

Tony straightened up. “Jarvis-“

“Located, sir. ETA five minutes.” Jarvis’ cool voice filtered through as Tony dove out towards the projected coordinates. “I’m afraid The Captain is surrounded, Sir, you’re not going to make it.” 

“Watch me.” Tony gritted out, ignoring the drag of G-force piling on at the extreme dive. He saw it now. Steve stood at an intersection atop a couple of disintegrated robots. Large tank-like vehicles advanced at him from every direction, and though Steve threw his shield at one or the other, the damage he dealt just wasn’t enough to stop them. The large barrels turned towards him and Tony swore.

“Cap you gotta get out of there.” He said urgently, and noted the tilt of Steve’s head as he listened.

“Negative, no route of escape visible.” Steve answered, though he looked around again.

“Up, Captain, go up, emergency stairs on the corner building, seven o’clock, just move, move now.” Tony’s tone was urgent and he watched anxiously as Steve moved to do as instructed. Tony was almost there, he just needed more time. He sent a few missiles at the closest tank, but the damage he dealt was only superficial. He swore again and changed angle as he saw Steve climbing up along the side of the stairs. One of the tanks adjusted its barrel.

“Sir, they are locked on the Captain.” Jarvis informed.

“Cap you gotta get out of there.” Tony said again.

“Working on it, need a minute here.” Steve said as he howled himself another floor up.

“Cap, faster-”

“I know ironman, I know-”

“Faster, higher Cap.” 

“Tony I-”

“STEVE!” Tony yelled when a projectile fired out of the tank and Tony had just barely managed to push it out of the direct-hit line. It exploded violently against the side of the building, sending Steve off the stairs and flying across the intersection. Tony smacked into another building with the force of the blast, and needed a brief moment to regain his bearings. “Jarvis…” he grunted as he disengaged himself from the bricks. 

“Damage to chest plate and right shoulder plate. Overall condition usable. Avoid flight if possible.” Jarvis said. Tony huffed, about to ask another question, when Jarvis continued. “I suggest you see to Captain Rogers.” 

“St-Steve!” Tony gasped and scrambled to his feet. He launched off the building and flew unevenly to where Steve was recovering from the blast as well. His uniform was torn in many places, but as he stood up, he seemed to have survived it alright.

“Thanks.” Steve said, flashing a smile at Tony and reaching a hand to rest briefly on the ironman-armor’s shoulder. “Let’s finish up here.” he said, his voice a bit gruff and fairly annoyed with the situation. The tanks were still there, advancing, adjusting their barrels.

“My ammo doesn’t even scratch the surface, Cap, and your shield bounced off them like it was nothing. Suggestions?” Tony asked, looking around, letting Jarvis mark all the targets for a last resort laser blast. 

“Hawkeye.” Steve spoke into he comm. “We need melting arrows for at least two of these, can you manage that?” 

“Almost there Cap.” Clint informed in a low growl, followed by thumping footsteps.

“And the Hulk.” Steve said, smiling crookedly as he propped his shield over his arm. “Give me a lift?” he asked, and Tony nodded an affirmative as he grabbed Steve and blasted upwards. He deposited Steve next to Clint on top of one of the buildings and landed next to them. He then located the Hulk advancing rapidly. 

“Gentlemen.” Clint acknowledge them before sending two arrows flying. Two of the tanks were hit and Tony sent projectiles into the gaping holes that appeared. Two explosions later, the Hulk arrived, giving a two-handed smash to one of the remaining machines before sending it flying at the last.


End file.
